


Stay High

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [25]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Again anyway, Alcohol, Beers, Bisexual guys [secretly], Black Character(s), Consensual, Cuddling after everything, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Staring, Thinking that he's dreaming at first though, Touching, Warm, closeness, cuddling after sex, drinking and getting drunk, high, thoughts, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Gotta stay high all my life. High all the time. To keep you off my mind, high all the time. To keep you off my mind. I gotta stay, I gotta stay.'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 3





	Stay High

It was a night, dark and cold out there, with a chilly breeze. Like always. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. 

Lamar was in his room, in darkness, except for this dim lighting (which came through the curtains from the window) that was Illuminating his dark skin, slightly. He had that door shut. He was on the bed, sat down on it, on that end. 

He had closed his eyes, thinking for a bit. 

His mind faded, being deep in his thoughts. 

Honestly, he was thinking about someone, a dark-skinned male whom he's close with. He can't stop thinking of _him_ , about Franklin. 

But why **_him_**? He had questioned himself, although he already knew the answer. 

It was because he has feelings for Franklin. No matter how hard he tried. He thinks about him. He liked him. Although he wasn't gay. Was he? No.. but he couldn't get rid of his feelings for him. Could he love a guy? Damnit.. That all made his heart hurt, it ached. 

Lamar snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He opened his eyes, they had darkened. With that sadness he feels. 

Everything was putting him into his emotions. Which are mixed, as it is. These feelings were unnerving and so complicated at the moment. 

He decided on something, to get high, to stop thinking about Franklin. To get his mind off him. He needs that, this to calm him down. If even a little bit. 

Lamar lit that, he smoked deeply and inhaled, before he exhaled slowly. He felt those warm flames, keeping his eyes on it. He watched as this gray smoke moved away from him. 

He did this for a few more times, while his stare was on the ceiling. 

Until eventually, he was high and relaxed. He was also comfortable, feeling peaceful, not in his thoughts. He hummed softly. 

Lamar looked around him. He feels calmer than ever before, at least instead of what he has been feeling for the last few days. He noticed something in his haze, like many colors surrounding him. It was nice, with that slight silence. His eyes are blurry, slightly. He breathed quietly, shutting his eyes for just a second. 

He could almost think about getting off to some pleasure and even masturbate, like he had done earlier. He opens his eyes again though as he hears something, or rather someone, in that room with him. 

Lamar nearly got startled, when he saw Franklin there. 

It was probably just a hallucination and he isn't really here, it seemed like that, until he gets closer. 

Franklin had come over and let himself in, to check on Lamar, since he hasn't talked to him in awhile. But maybe that wasn't a good idea, considering he was slightly drunk right now. 

He didn't know what he was doing or why, as he got close to him, standing near Lamar. Then in front of him. 

Lamar was lying down on that bed, on his back. 

Franklin leaned down, over him. 

They are so close, very much so, that heat was already radiating off them. Their warmth on each other, breaths mixed in between them, breaking that silence. They stayed like that for a bit. Just staring at one another. They listened to each other's heartbeats and breathing. Their presences feeling strange yet nice, at peace, with everything. This was different, that's for sure. 

After awhile, it seemed like, something finally happened. 

Both guys started kissing, almost passionately.. 

Like deep down, they actually wanted this. That they want each other.. Not caring about anything else, it seems like. Just wanting to get closer, to feel warmth. 

They deepened it, this kiss, slowly yet a bit heated. 

Both of them grinded against one another, that fabric and fraction felt good in between them. They both let out low noises and broken moans at each and every feeling of it. They're wanting more, secretly. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and panted now. To breathe again. 

Both of these dark-skinned guys stripped themselves, taking their clothes off and throwing everything on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They touched each other, on their warm bodies and dark skin. They also kissed again, lovingly even. Strangely enough. They get intimate, just to touch and kiss. 

Franklin reached into the nightstand drawer, after that. He grabs some stuff from in there. 

Then, he put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance, spreading that other dark skinned male's legs, slightly. 

Lamar had his stare on him now, feeling unsure and a bit afraid, although also still wanting it. 

Franklin had a soft, warm gaze in his eyes and a gentle expression. 

But before Lamar could say anything, he pushed inside him. Slowly and carefully. 

Lamar arches at that strange feeling, he almost whimpered from this pain he feels through him, his body felt hot. He feels a weird pressure and a sharp stinging down there. He shuts his eyes, gripping onto Franklin's arms. He was breathing heavily too, trying to relax. 

Franklin was noticing this. His eyes are softening more again. He holds him now, as much as he could. 

He was whispering to him too, sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. He comforted him through it. He's kissing that other male's neck as well. 

Franklin stays still, letting him adjust, then he starts to thrust. 

Lamar lets out a pained moan. He whimpers and breaths, still shutting his eyes. 

Though he appreciated that slight gentleness and softness from Franklin. It calmed him down, a bit slightly. 

He opened his eyes, slowly. He looked at him.

Franklin stares at him. He also noticed that, this closeness. He was being affectionate too. He was still thrusting, in and out of Lamar. 

Lamar had adjusted and relaxed, feeling better. He let out some noises and hums too. 

Franklin kissed Lamar's soft lips, lovingly and warmly. He hummed softly in that kiss, with him. 

He touched him, affectionately. After that, then, he puts his hand in Lamar's. 

They entangled their fingers together. Both guys stay there, close to each other again. Their warm, dark-skinned bodies against one another as they made love, slowly yet with passion. 

Lamar felt like he was dreaming, but it feels so real. He was feeling strange about it, although with everything that Franklin does, he also felt loved. He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. He moaned in a quiet way. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar as well, quietly too. His eyes softened. He kissed Lamar's neck again, leaving a slight mark on that dark skin there, gently even. He whispered to him, within a moan and a breathless, low voice. "..Lamar~" 

Lamar closed his eyes, breathing in a silent way. He arched his body. He grips onto the bed sheets. He let out another moan. "Franklin..~" 

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs, tightly yet with a gentleness too. He feels that tightness in him more as he moved in a deeper thrust. He breathed, in a softer tone, than usual. 

He thrusted a bit, feeling a pleasure that he was loving, it felt so good inside Lamar. 

They both are moaning again, feeling a sensation, a pleasured bliss. Both of these guys are taking in that warmth and sweet scents from each other, they loved this. They felt an intimacy and closeness to one another. Like they've longed for it. For years now, without even knowing it. 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, wanting to be closer to him, again. He also kissed Franklin on the lips once more. 

They both hum in it. 

Franklin was still gentle, in a way. Although he kept a medium pace, that with an even rhythm. 

Now he felt heat which radiated off them once more, in between their bodies. 

His thrusts are a bit harder now, feeling his climax already getting close. 

Lamar feels it too, falling down and lying on his back now, blushing deeply. 

He just lasted a few seconds more. He moans again, arching his body now as he came, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Franklin came after him, in that condom. 

They both calm down, slowly, breathing quietly. Both guys open their eyes, to look at each other. Now it was silent again. 

Franklin was pulling out of him, in a careful way. He tied and threw that now used condom out, then he cleaned them off with a cloth, before he was throwing it away too. 

After that, he lays down with him. He wraps his own arms around him, although not too tightly, holding Lamar closer again. 

Lamar was loving that warmth and how close this other dark-skinned male is to him. He stayed in Franklin's arms, closing his eyes. He leaned against him as well. 

They cuddled now, silently and warmly. They're nuzzled against each other, staying close like last time. They feel warmer than ever before, that room filled with a nice silence again. 

After awhile, they fall asleep together, eventually. Even peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💚💙


End file.
